Decayed Dreams
by Kitahara Rosalie
Summary: Sehari sebelum tahun baru, Kirigaya Kazuto Log In ke ALO dan menemui seseorang yang memberi permintaan absurd. Haruskah ia menolaknya dan membiarkan ia lenyap perlahan? Atau menolongnya tapi harus mengorbankan luka di hatinya kembali ternganga?(Two-Shots)


**Decayed Dreams**

* * *

**30 Desember 2025, Kota Kawagoe, Perfektur Saitama**

**Kediaman Kirigaya**

20.54

"Mou, Otou_-san_ tidak tepat janji~" Sugu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Mata _onyx_nya menatap kesal jam digital di atas konter. Berulang kali ia menusuk-nusuk oden dengan kasar tanpa benar-benar memakannya.

"Oi, Sugu, bersikap baiklah pada Oden_-san_. Kau membuatnya menangis." Kataku monoton. Mata Sugu seketika melotot kearahku.

"Sudah, sudah." Ini dia, Okaa_-san_ sang penyelamat. Akhirnya aku tak benar-benar jadi sasaran amarah Sugu berikutnya. "Ayah kalian pasti punya alasan kenapa tidak datang tepat waktu."

"Mungkin." Jawabku menyetujui. Aku memasukkan _mochikin_ ke dalam mulut saat melanjutkan,

"Aku berani bertaruh Otou_-san_ tak bisa pulang karena belum ada pesawat yang bisa kemari."

Mendengar ucapanku, Sugu dan Okaa_-san_ saling berpandangan. Seolah saling menggemakan kata _'masuk akal, juga'_ via telepati.

Hari ini tanggal 30, sehari sebelum puncak tahun baru. Seharusnya Otou_-san_ sudah tahu tidak mungkin ada penerbangan dari New York ke Tokyo yang bisa gampang ia dapatkan. Dan seharusnya pula, Otou_-san_ sudah menyiapkan tiket jauh sebelumnya.

Tentu saja semua ini tak lebih dari sekedar dugaan. Ada kemungkinan juga saat ini ada badai salju yang menunda penerbangan atau...

Sudah, ah. Tidak baik berpikir negatif.

Ngomong-ngomong soal salju, di Jepang sendiri sudah sangat jarang. Apalagi jika bukan akibat pemanasan global. Sedih memang, selama tujuh belas tahun usiaku ini, terakhir kalinya aku melihat salju asli adalah sepuluh tahun lalu. Tapi sebenarnya akhir-akhir ini aku sering melihat cukup banyak salju.

Di Aincrad, aku memang bisa melihat dan merasakan salju. Meski itu hanya data virtual yang ditransmisikan ke otak, salju tetaplah salju. Benda mungil, dingin tapi indah dan menyilaukan. Jika bukan karena naga yang bisa kapan saja mengamuk, aku pasti sudah menggelar tikar, lalu meminum kopi hangat dan roti isi buatan Asuna sambil menikmati pemandangan penuh hamparan putih.

Kini, setelah kastil melayang itu lenyap bersama dengan penciptanya, Kayaba Akihiko, bukan berarti kesempatan melihat salju menjadi nihil.

"_Link...Start!_"

Sensasi seperti sedang tersedot dalam lubang cahaya menguasaiku. Kelima indraku menyesuaikan diri dengan kerja otak, lalu data-data itu diserap AmuSphere yang kukenakan. Hasilnya, aku kembali menjadi _Spriggan_ Kirito.

Sebuah pukulan mendarat di kepalaku.

Aku berbalik. Dibelakangku, seorang _Slyph_ berambut pirang panjang menatapku tidak ramah sambil melipat tangan di dada. Aku mengusap kepalaku, berharap pukulan fantastisnya tidak sampai mengurangi _health bar_ku.

"Woi, untuk apa itu yang barusan, Sugu!"

"Itu karena Onii_-chan_ terlambat!"

"Itu karena kau serahkan semua tugas mencuci piring padaku."

Kataku meniru nadanya. Tapi Lyfa, avatar Sugu di ALO mengabaikan protesku.

"Ayo, Onii_-chan_, Asuna dan lainnya pasti sudah menunggu."

Lyfa segera mengeluarkan sayapnya dan melesat terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Sama sekali bukan adik yang manis." Gerutuku sebelum mengikutinya.

"Mengatakan hal seperti itu bukan hal yang baik, Papa." Suara kecil dan feminim menarik perhatianku. Yui, putri tercintaku sekaligus AI yang kuselamatkan di Aincrad yang dulu, dan kini menjadi _Navigator Pixie,_ menatapku penuh kritik.

"Tidak masalah jika Sugu tak pernah tahu." Ucapku yakin. Lalu tiba-tiba aku tersadar sesuatu.

"Kau tidak berencana mengadukan ini bukan, Yui?"

Yui terbang dari sakuku menuju kepalaku.

"Tidak janji, Papa~"

Sekitar tiga puluh meter dari tanah aku merasakan seperti sekarung beras ditimpukkan padaku, membuatku kehilangan keseimbangan.

_"Aarggh!"_

Sebelum aku terhempas ke tanah, aku segera memanfaat STR yang telah kukuasai, membuatku berhasil mengumpulkan kembali keseimbangan dan kembali mempertahankan posisi terbangku.

Mataku menangkap warna _turqoise_, bukan, kurasa itu _teal_, atau mungkin bisa dikatakan warna _celeste_, seperti warna Bianchiku di Kawagoe. Tapi warna seperti itu sangatlah aneh, maksudku_, teal_-paduan warna biru dan hijau yang sangat pas, membuatku agak kesulitan menentukan apakah dia _Player_ dari Ras _Undine_ atau _Slyph_.

"Papa, Papa." Suara Yui terdengar semakin mendekat. Ia menyadari _Player_ misterius yang tertidur di lenganku. Ia mengernyitkan kedua alis.

"Dia apa?"

Aku ingin menjawab pertanyaan Yui dengan '_aku tidak tahu_' tapi ada satu kata dari pertanyaannya yang menarik perhatianku.

Yui menggunakan kata _'apa_' daripada '_siapa'_, aku jadi berpikir, apa orang ini bukan _Player_?

Aku mendengar suara Lyfa memanggilku disaat aku mengecek kursor orang misterius itu.

Tidak ada apa-apa.

"Oni_-chan_, siapa dia?"

Sepertinya Lyfa juga mengikuti arah pandangku, ia kemudian bertanya lagi.

"Apa dia bug?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Aku tidak tahu."

Ia tak mungkin NPC, jika iya, pasti ada kursor khusus di atas kepalanya. Ia juga bukan _Player _ yang memiliki tanda kursor bewarna hijau. Lalu, dia apa?

"Dia cantik sekali. Jika bukan bug, ia pasti akan jadi maskotnya _Slyph_." Puji Lyfa dengan mata berbinar. Mendengar ini aku hanya mengendikkan bahu. Aku paham jika wanita menyukai hal-hal yang indah dan _kawaii_ ,tapi yang bicara ini adalah Sugu, entah rencana apa yang sudah tersimpan di kepalanya itu.

"Ayo, kita bawa dia juga." Kataku. Tubuh gadis misterius ini cukup ringan, jikapun tingkat STR ku biasa-biasa saja, aku pasti masih berkomentar hal serupa.

Tujuan kami toko milik Lisbeth yang ada di kota Yggdrasil, _Lisbeth's Arms Shop_, yang berada di jalan utama. Disana, Asuna, Klein, Agil, Silica, Sinon dan Lisbeth telah menunggu kedatangan kami. Klein, si pengguna katana beravatar ras _Salamander_, melambaikan tangannya penuh semangat.

Aku dan Lyfa merendahkan tubuh kami sampai kedua kaki kami menyentuh tanah.

"Nah, Kiritard, apa yang kau bawa itu?"

Tepat setelah Klein mengatakan itu, gadis yang kubopong mengeluarkan suara menguap pelan.

"Dimana...aku?"

Dia bergerak-gerak di punggungku. Menatap sekeliling hingga mata _turqoise_nya terpaku pada mataku.

"Kau Kirito?"

Bingung harus berkata apa, aku hanya menganggukkan kepala sekali.

"Syukurlah!" Gadis itu melemparkan tangan di udara dengan senyum lebar.

Dengan lincah ia melompat dari punggungku dan memperkenalkan diri dengan suara menyenangkan.

"_Hajimemashite. _Namaku Hatsune Miku, aku adalah _software _yang digunakan untuk membuat lagu. Boleh kutahu nama kalian?"

Keterkejutan mewarnai wajah teman-temanku-well, kecuali Sinon tentu hal itu tak berlangsung lama. Asuna, _Mage _ras _Undine_ segera maju dan menjabat tangan Miku.

"Aku Asuna, _hajimemashite, _Hatsune-_chan_." Asuna tersenyum padanya.

Miku menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Miku." Ujarnya. "_Please._"

"Baiklah, Miku-_chan, _mari kuperkenalkan teman-temanku. Ini Lisbeth, Silica dan Pina, Sinono-maksudku Sinon, Klein-san dan Agil-san. Dan peri kecil disana adalah Yui."

Kelima teman ditambah seekor naga dan seorang _Pixie_ tersenyum dan mengatakan hal seperti, '_senang bertemu denganmu, Miku-_chan_' _dan '_salam kenal' _dan _'apa kau sudah punya pacar?'_

Miku, meskipun mengaku sebagai _software_, tampaknya dapat berinteraksi dengan orang lain dengan baik. Alami.

"Dan yang disana adalah Lyfa, lalu...kurasa kau sudah kenal siapa _Spriggan _disampingnya." Lanjut Asuna.

Miku beralih menatap kami bergantian dengan mata yang cerdas sekaligus...bagaimana aku mengatakan ini?

Sebagai bagian dari mesin, avatar suatu program pastimemiliki banyak keterbatasan dalam merespon pertanyaan _Player. _Namun hal itu tampaknya tak berlaku pada Miku. Ia tak memperlihatkan tanda-tanda seperti '_being unable to find the data,'. _Akujadi bertanya-tanya, apakah Miku semacam _Immortal Object, _atau _ Artificial Intelligence _berstandar tinggiseperti Yui?

"Omong-omong," Kata Lyfa yang seperti sudah tidak sabar. "Kenapa kau sudah mengenal Oni-maksudku Kirito-_kun_? Apa kau mencarinya?"

Miku tersenyum.

Aku dapat melihat emosi sempat berkelebat di matanya, sangat singkat sampai kupikir mungkin itu hanya halusinasiku.

"_Hai. _Sejujurnya aku ingin minta bantuannya."

"Bantuan? Bantuan apa? Apa aku juga boleh membantu?" Tanya Silica, ekor khas ras _Cait Sith _miliknya bergoyang kekanan-kiri. Mata _ruby_nya yang lebar bersinar penuh harap.

"Tentu saja, tapi aku takut merepotkan-"

"Tidak sama sekali. Tidak sama sekali." Potong Lisbeth. Ia sudah tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Miku.

"Lagipula sejak awal kami tak terlalu sibuk. Bukan begitu, Sinon?" Lisbeth menyenggol lengan Sinon. Sinon menatapnya sekilas lalu mengangguk.

"Lihat, 'kan?"

Pernyataan Lisbeth tidak sepenuhnya salah. Alasan kenapa kami semua berkumpul disini adalah untuk bergabung dengan pasukan _frontline _untuk menaklukkan bos lantai teratas Aincrad saat ini. Tapi, sepertinya cara berpikir Lisbeth yang '_tenang saja, mereka tidak akan apa-apa tanpa kita'_ menulari kami semua.

Miku menipiskan bibirnya, masih ragu.

Klein dan Agil, yang sedari tadi terhibur dengan pembicaraan para gadis, akhirnya menatapku. Mata virtual Agil terlihat berkedut-kedut.

"Aku mengerti, Agil-_san_, kau boleh pergi. Tolong siapkan _ginger tea_ seperti biasanya saat aku berkunjung nanti."

Agil memberi cengiran terlebarnya padaku, saking lebarnya mungkin bagi orang yang kurang mengenalnya dengan baik, Agil akan dikira sedang menakut-nakuti.

"Okay. Aku pastikan kau menulis esai 500 kata tentang bagaimana enaknya minuman itu."

"Kutunggu tantanganmu." Kami saling membenturkan tinju sebelum Agil menekan _Log Out _di _Window Menu_nya.

Mata para gadis sempat teralihkan pada pembicaraan kami sebelum kembali ke _chit-chat mode._

Diam-diam aku mendekati Klein dan berbisik padanya.

"Tumben. Kau tidak ikut pulang?"

Entah ingin meniru Agil, Klein memamerkan cengiran lebarnya.

"Terlalu sayang dilewatkan. Hatsune itu manis sekali..." Klein membuat suara desahan sedih.

"Aku jadi teringat Freyja." Lanjutnya.

Freyja yang Klein maksud adalah NPC yang kami temui dalam sebuah _quest _di_ Jötunheimr_demi mendapatkan pedang Excalibur, dan ajaibnya, kami berhasil menuntaskan _quest _tersebut.

Aku menepuk-nepuk punggung Klein.

"Hei, paling tidak kau punya Skuld-_san_ sekarang."

"Kirito-_kun_." Panggil Asuna. Sosok anggunnya bergerak kearahku dengan senyum yang kupuja.

"Aku ingin berbicara sebentar, boleh? Dengan Yui-_chan_ juga tentu saja."

"Ah~aku mengerti, aku mengerti." Nada Klein terdengar jahil. Dia mengedip kearahku.

"Aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat. _Ne,_ Miku-chan..." Saat Klein berbalik, Miku sudah menghilang. Tak hanya itu, tapi semua gadis juga.

"Silica bilang, ia ingin mengajak Miku ke pusat kota untuk jalan-jalan. Jadi mereka semua pergi kesana." Kata Asuna menjawab pertanyaan internal Klein.

"Ap-apa?! Tunggu! Dan kalian juga berniat meninggalkanku? Dunia benar-benar tidak adil! Oh, _Kami-sama_!"

Aku, Asuna dan Yui segera pergi sebelum Klein sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Setelah kami sudah berada cukup jauh dari tanah, aku mendengar teriakan Klein.

"Oi, Kiritard! Lihat saja nanti! Aku pasti akan mengunggulimu kalau soal gadis. Itu pasti!"

Yui, yang tak mengerti maksud perkataan Klein, mendongakkan wajah manisnya dan bertanya pada Asuna.

"Mama, Klein-_san_ bicara apa?"

Aku dan Asuna saling berpandangan.

"Bukan hal yang penting." Jawab kami bersamaan.

Mendengar respon kami, Yui memiringkan kepalanya dengan sikap lucu. Tapi ia tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

Aku mengalihkan perhatianku pada Asuna.

"Jadi, kau ingin bicara apa?"

Asuna menoleh padaku dan tersenyum.

"Nanti saja. Ikuti aku dulu."

Kami terbang vertikal ke atas tanpa memperlambat kecepatan kami. Meski agak terlambat, aku akhirnya menyadari kemana tujuan kami.

Rumah kami di lantai ke-22 di _New Aincrad_.

Seperti peraturan di _Alfheim Online_, peri tak bisa terbang di dalam ruangan atau dungeon. Oleh karena itu, setelah kami memasuki rumah kayu kami, sayap langsung lenyap dari punggung kami. _Well_, kecuali Yui, tentu saja.

Asuna duduk di salah satu kursi yang memutari meja segi empat. Ekspresinya serius bercampur khawatir. Yui, yang duduk di pundak kirinya, memasang wajah serupa.

Sebetulnya aku ingin menempati kursi goyang di dekat perapian. Tapi sayangnya aku selalu berakhir tertidur jika duduk disana.

"Jadi, ada masalah apa?" Tanyaku mengambil tempat duduk tepat berhadapan dengan Asuna.

Asuna hendak membuka mulut, tapi aku menahannya.

"Tunggu, biar kutebak" Kataku sembari mengangkat tangan, "apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Miku?"

Yui dan Asuna mengangguk.

"Kirito-_kun, _gadis itu... Maksudku bagaimana Miku_-chan _menurutmu_?"_

Jika yang menanyakan hal ini adalah Agil atau Klein, jawabanku sudah jelas seperti ini:

_"Dia gadis cantik dan menarik, tipe gadis idaman semua cowok."_

Namun, jika hal inilah yang kukatakan pada Asuna, mungkin aku tidak hanya akan berakhir dengan sekedar _Death Penalty._

Aku berdehem pelan sebelum berbicara.

"Kurasa dia bukan sekedar program, dia tak terlihat seperti NPC."

"Benar, aku juga berpendapat seperti itu tapi..."

"Tapi apa?"

Tanpa sadar kami saling mencondongkan tubuh. Dan tatapan saling terkunci. Karena itu aku langsung terlonjak saat suara _high-pitched _Yui menginterupsi.

"Papa, aku berbicara sedikit dengan Miku-_san_ tadi."

Aku segera memperbaiki posisi dudukku.

"Seperti yang dulu pernah kaulakukan dengan Cel?"

Cel. Adalah karakter program yang dulu ada di Bianchiku. Tapi sekarang sudah kembali ke pemilik aslinya.

Yui mengangguk tanpa ragu.

"Benar, Papa. Dan darisana aku tahu satu hal tentang _Miku-san_."

"Lalu?"

Yui menatap Asuna dengan ragu-ragu, Asuna memberi senyum kaku pada anak kami. Jari telunjuknya menyentuh kepala mungil Yui seperti berusaha menenangkannya.

"Kirito-_kun_." Ada yang aneh saat Asuna memanggilku. Itu membuatku semakin gugup.

"Y-Ya?"

"Aku tak bisa membicarakan ini dengan yang lain, aku juga tak bisa membiarkan Miku-_chan_ memberitahumu secara langsung apa permintaannya padamu, jadi aku meminta Lisbeth dan lainnya untuk menemaninya dulu ke _Yggdrazil_."

Permintaan yang tak boleh kudengar dihadapan teman-temanku? Memangnya permintaan Miku itu seperti apa?

"Papa, Miku-_san_ adalah program yang terkenal di tahun duaribubelasan, karena suatu alasan. Semua program itu menghilang."

"M-Menghilang? Bagaimana bisa?"

Yui menggeleng sedih.

"Tidak ada data, Papa. Aku sudah mencarinya...tapi tetap tidak ada."

"Kalau begitu, permintaan Miku adalah untuk mencari teman-temannya yang sudah hilang?" Tebakku. Tapi sesaat kemudian aku jadi ragu. Kalau hanya ini permintaan Miku. Kenapa Asuna melarangku mendengar ini sebelumnya?

Terlebih, memang alasannya kenapa?

"Papa, Miku-_san _adalah program yang bukan berasal dari _Cardinal System_, cepat atau lambat Miku-_san_ pasti segera dihapus_."_

Mataku membelalak lebar.

"Kalau begitu kita harus cepat kembali! Kita selesaikan permintaan Miku secepatnya..."

Aku beranjak dari kursi, namun Asuna menghentikanku.

"Kirito-_kun, _permintaan Miku_-chan _adalah, dia ingin dihapus olehmu."

Hening.


End file.
